


Done Professionally

by braindelete



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Swearing, bruce wayne is christian bale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a random prompt from the internet "Movie-Verse Stark and Movie-Verse Bruce Wayne involving the infamous Christian Bale "We're fucking done professionally!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Professionally

Tony Stark was irritated by very few things. He wasn’t a very easily bothered guy as far as he knew, but the best way to get on his nerves was to interrupt his playtime with work and that was exactly what Bruce Wayne was doing on this Friday afternoon. A late afternoon meeting meant that Tony was going to be late to his private plane to meet three Victoria’s Secret models waiting for him. From what he could tell, this Bruce Wayne might be interested in tagging along to the party house in Dubai, if business went as planned.

He entered his office where Bruce was waiting, dark haired, lean and handsome but Tony wasn’t so easily impressed. He approached his office mini bar prepping a scotch on the rocks and offering one to his client with a suave hand gesture. Wayne declined with a simple shake of his head. Pity.

“Let’s make this quick, Mr. Wayne. I have a plane with three Victoria’s Secret models waiting to depart for Dubai.” Tony smirked as he took a seat behind his desk.

“It’s fucking distracting.” Wayne replied.

Tony shrugged, his smirk growing. “I know.”

Wayne remained quiet. He wasn’t impressed with Tony’s relaxed attitude toward this meeting. He was going to be harder to engage. Stark flipped open the file on his desk, looking it over idly with as he swirled the beverage around in the glass causing the ice to make a bit of a clink against it. Bruce didn’t seem to be quite as amused.

“What does your company do, Mr. Wayne?” Tony asked curiously.

“What don’t you fucking understand?” was the reply.

Tony came to full attention, narrowing his eyes a bit at Wayne. He felt like a challenge had been thrown down. There were many things about Tony Stark that could be questioned, but his intelligence was not one of them.

“Any of it… really… this file is nonsense. I’ve never once heard anything about what Wayne Enterprises actually makes money on.”

“Ooooooh gooood for you!” Wayne snarked.

Now Tony was passed the point of irritated, he was downright pissed. This man, this Bruce Wayne, playboy rich kid from Gotham City was on his turf now. On the surface they could be friends but clearly there were some crossed wires in Bruce’s head that didn’t mesh with Tony’s personality or means of conducting a business deal.

“All you’ve given me here, Bruce, are poorly drawn doodles of something called… the batmobile. I don’t even know what that is…” Tony’s tone stayed cool and even.

“Think for one fucking second!” Wayne’s voice changed from smooth and tapered to a strange gravelly grunt.

Tony laughed. “What happened to your voice?”

Bruce was up now, rather angry. He slammed his fist down on the desk. Tony instinctively moved his chair backwards.

“I’m gonna kick your fucking ass!”

Tony laughed now, slipping easily from angry to amusement, seeing as Wayne didn’t seem to have gotten the memo. An idle threat to kick Iron Man’s ass wasn’t the best idea, even if his little “batmobile” tank drawing was parked outside waiting.

“You’re a nice guy… but I don’t fucking cut it when you’re bullshitting and fucking around like this.” Wayne started to pace.

“What are you talking about?” Tony laughed.

“Seriously man, you and me, we’re fucking done professionally man!”

He watched Bruce Wayne exit the room with no other reaction but to burst into laughter once the doors shut. Tony couldn’t remember the time he’d laughed so hard, sober anyway, and was at least thankful for the exchange giving him that reaction. When he managed to catch his breath, he stood pressing the button on his phone speaker.

“Potts, tell Adriana, Marissa and Miranda that I’m on my way, would you?”


End file.
